


But was Mycroft really the first to know?

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Mathematician Mrs Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Same universe as The Private Life of Little Brother.Let us rewind a couple of years though:Irene made a trip to London, where Nero was to spend his first Christmas.





	

Mummy Holmes took one look at her younger son and smiled her usual warm smile. If there was anything that she _saw_ from Sherlock’s demeanour and appearance – minute details really, such as the curve (with a higher-than-his-average tangential angle) tugging at a corner of his mouth, subtle pigment residue (Red? Error bars rather large regarding the precise shade) on his cheek, and a fresh stain (radius approx. 3 mm; something formerly edible, most likely, judging by the colour) towards the bottom of his trouser leg – her expression gave nothing away.

But two additional festively wrapped boxes would now make their way under the family Christmas tree this year. With no name tags, of course – she was > 95% confident that her boy would have no issue in forming a deduction about their recipients and personally delivering them on her behalf.

And maybe, maybe she’ll get to meet _her_ and the newest Holmes someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Because a mother knows her child best, after all, and Sherlock and Myc must have got their sharp perception from somewhere.
> 
> P.S. I adore the Holmes family.
> 
> Merry Christmas (in advance)! x


End file.
